Bunyip
Encyclopedia Entry A kind of lamia that lurks by watersides. Their body is covered in fur, and their eyes emit an uncanny light. They have a large build for a lamia family monster, and possess both superhuman strength and agility. Using their long tail as a spring to launch themselves at their prey. The bestial nature dwelling within them is extremely powerful, and since their reproductive urges are ferocious, they are feared as a race that aggressively attacks men. Despite the ferocity of their appearance, on the contrary, normally they are so quiet that it's eerie, and they live by concealing their body in water in order to hide. For that reason, they are frequently mistaken as “beasts with bird beaks", “beasts with a giant tail", and so on, by many who have witnessed them, and they are often treated as an unidentifiable monster. They move around inside the water without making a sound, and when they spot a man, after gazing fixedly at him, they launch themselves upon him without so much as a warning. They certainly do look like reasonless monsters launching an attack to kill and devour their prey. On the other hand, they are beings endowed with high intelligence who also possess enough reason to suppress their bestial nature under normal circumstances. If you can come into contact with them, you’ll probably be able to catch a glimpse of their quiet and timid true character too. However, despite being able to converse, it doesn't seem to be their strong point, and they're extremely poor at conversing with men in particular. For example, from what I've heard, even if they think that they want to become intimate with a man, they aren't able to express it in words, and their head goes blank in the presence of the man, so they become unable to speak properly. In other words, when they appear to be gazing fixedly at prey, it's actually that they're worrying about how to strike up a conversation with a man, and when they suddenly leap upon him, it's the result of their own urges going out of control due to the confusion. Typical of lamia, they prefer to coil their serpentine lower half around their husband's body and use their entire body to embrace him. From the way they closely adhere to their husband with the entirety of their body, we can see the obsession with males typical of serpent monsters, but at the same time, the seemingly genuine happiness they appear to exhibit as they draw their face close to their husband makes them also appear just like a little girl hugging a precious stuffed toy and refusing to let go. Even among the lamia family monsters, their serpentine body is especially soft, and their mana-imbued fur doesn't lose its fluffy feeling even after soaking up water, so they are proud of “feeling extraordinarily good to hug". Their body is devilish in an even different sense than that of a succubus (inma), and it's said that when wrapped in their body, the person embraced will feel so pleasantly comfortable that he'll lose strength and surrender himself. When they've succumbed to their bestial nature, sex with them is like being mercilessly wrung dry of mana by a monster that's seized hold of its prey: violently ferocious. After losing it, they probably don't feel any resistance to their own state. However, when not in that state, even when coiled around their husband, embracing him, they also appear to blush out of embarrassment for what they had done like an innocent young woman, and then even when having sex, they'll move their hips in a timid manner while paying close attention to signs from their husband. Yet, just like how when prey is taken into the giant maw of a monster lined with sharp fangs, where the slightest little nibble will inflict fatal wounds, even when they barely shake their hips, regardless of the intention of the bunyip herself, violent pleasure will be induced in the penis being snapped up, and the man will be led to ejaculation as if being greedily devoured. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= bunyip_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Bunyip jap1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= 68782581_p0.png 68798169_p0.png 68798169_p2.png 68800619_p0.png 68798169_p3.png __bunyip_monster_girl_encyclopedia_drawn_by_nav__5175d631f12eb102afb3e80f1b4fd3cf.png __bunyip_monster_girl_encyclopedia_drawn_by_nav__530ae36d1d9ca1231a12ca2d03feb5ae.png 3_by_poritan-dcbuvpf.png bunyip.jpg 68861855_p0.png 68861855_p1.png 68902156_p0.jpg 70027599_p0.png comfyfluffysnek.png bunyip.png 1527403763224.png shyfluffy.png 70380951_p0.png DesQjofUYAAvEQz.jpg eBDWYn5.png Bunyip chibi.png|Bunyip chibi (by Mihai) dczm759-0dc6b1d7-82a1-46cf-8d97-0ca1cfb450d1.png clariarikari-666315-Gyaru_Bunyip.png D2y1m4UX0AAz1MD.jpg|by AltairTheVega 74264388_p0.png|by alder Bunyip-Happy-RAVE.jpg bunyip_by_jeffodraws_dd59g5c.jpg|by jeffodraws 75740075 p0.jpg|by Paundo2 75740075 p1.jpg commission___elanore_by_kuroyuu_chi_ddec2s6-fullview.jpg|by Kuroyuu-chi EHTA7iKVUAAn2L_.jpg|by alder U--wOfmQicM.jpg|by Shkarya 79027532_p0.png|by Nero Taro EQ0c7FVU0AERlaU.jpg|by EightKind 215TW3uDm0I.jpg|by Shkarya NReckSvhEO0.jpg|by Shkarya __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Subspecies Category:Lamia Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Mamono Category:Aggressive Category:Cowardly Category:Timid